


Earth 33: Outlaws - Rose Wilson

by JayEclipse



Series: Earth 33: Outlaws - Biographys [5]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Both Sarcastic And A Little True, Gen, Minor Character Death, Slade Wilson's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEclipse/pseuds/JayEclipse
Summary: Rose Wilson's biography for Earth 33





	Earth 33: Outlaws - Rose Wilson

Rose Worth-Wilson was born from a fling that Slade Wilson had while on a mission away from his family with Lillian Worth. Her mother kept her a secret from Slade and raised her telling her that her dad had ran away. Her mom loved her plenty and so did the other people around them, her mother ran a brothel that also acted as a hub for mercenaries in the area. So Rose had a lot of aunts and cousins growing up.

She had a fairly normal childhood even with all the… strange things that happened around her. She had private tutors and friends that she could go over to the houses of, she just never could bring them over to her home. And she had to take self defense lessons, intense self defense lessons. 

She was ten when she was kidnapped by Jackel at the same time as her older brother Joseph. Neither of them knew each others relation to the other and were both too panicked to put it together. Her mom and Slade staged a rescue mission where Adaline Kane caught up with them and joined in the rescue. Rose saw the incident that broke the Wilson family, she had been the lucky one in the hands of one of Jackals goons, less willing to harm a child goons when Joey got his throat accidentally cut and became mute and her father got his eye shot out. Worse yet for her she had manged to struggle out of the arms of the goon that was keeping an eye on her, and then she saw one of the other goons, panicking and aiming at her mom. She grabbed a pistol off the ground and shot the man, but he also fired striking her mom.

Adaline had no interest in taking care of Slade’s bastard child so left her with Wintergreen. Who was in no place to take care of a kid placed her in the care of Sarge Steel. A government agent who knew the Wilson family thanks to their military service. He was firm but not cruel, and aloof but not neglectful.

He noted her instabilities that came from the trauma that she had been through. And so she was put in therapy for awhile, she never clicked with any of her therapists though and started avoiding going. So Starge pulled her out of that and put her in mixed martial arts instead, with much better results.

She was 14 when her dad showed up in her life again and told her he was alive. She was mad at him, furious in fact, but after a short scuffle they worked out some of their lasting issues. He then tried to train her for a little while but that proved….. Volatile at best and Starge told him if it kept on going like how it was Slade would be forced away from Rose. So after that he’d pop in from time to time for the next year to check in on her.

Once she was 15 Slade managed to do two things. Once, convince Nightwing to train her and keep an eye out for her. And two, was to convince Starge to let this happen, though he would oversee it. She reminded him of Jason in a couple ways and because of that he was very careful with her and took his time teaching her. She hung around the Titans during this time and acted as a sorta annoying younger sister.

A year later she got dragged back into what her dad was up to when Wade DeFarge. Her half uncle, went after her with the plan to kill her and also went after Starge killing him. Things only got worse when Slade showed up, seemingly having embraced the worst aspects of himself. He recruited Rose into his fight against Wade and when it came to deal with the man he pressured and tricked her into taking the final blow. She was horrified meanwhile Slade seemed proud. He then tried to drug her but she got away before that could happen.

She didn’t want to go back to the Titans as she worried they’d judge her for what happened to Wade. And she was not going to talk to Slade or Wintergreen given what had just happened. So she instead contacted her brother, Joey and spent some time with him being trained. And after a training accident where she had hit her head, her powers manifested for the first time and let her see a glimpse of Slade’s funeral before she got pulled back to her body and the present.

Another year later she struck out on her own as a personal bodyguard. She didn’t like the idea of killing anyone again but her skill set put her in the place where no matter what she was going to do harm. So might as well protect people while she was at it. Wintergreen contacted her around this time to both check up on her, and let her know to watch out for her brother Grant as he was active with The League of Shadows using the name Jackal.

She didn’t get bothered by him though. Instead she kept on keeping on and even got a couple jobs babysitting superheroes children. Her life for a while has been uneventful for the most part. She did go to meet with her mom’s old friends and reconnect with that side of herself. Though once she got back she felt like she had missed something, something important. But she couldn’t for the life of her figure it out.

Recently while on the job she was ambushed, it seemed like a robbery at first but her powers revealed the truth, it was an attempt on her life. She dispatched her would be killers. But left feeling like she had to be on her toes. And like she was being watched.


End file.
